Who To Love
by ManageMeImAMess
Summary: This is a little fanfiction, I haven't finished yet about how Rachel has to choose between Puck and Finn. Who loves her the most? Who wants her the most? Who will she choose?


"Finn, please come back!" Rachel screamed while she watch the man she was so madly in love with just a few days ago, walk out of their relationship. She regretted everything. The cheating, getting angry with him for sleeping with some slut in her glee club. Everything was falling apart.

Rachel fell to her knees, not caring that the mud would get on her new leggings. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed in the middle of a Christmas tree shop. They were supposed to get a new tree for their glee club because some football player or just a random student ruined everything. That went down the drains. The tears fell heavily while she just knelling, hidden from everyone. Not one person noticed her. Rachel picked up her face, and looked around. Everything was fuzzy and her eyes were burning.

"_Well, I still need to get a Christmas tree for glee. We need one badly."_ Rachel thought to herself. Then she remembered she didn't have a ride back home. Her parents were out because she thought she was going to be awhile. The last people she wanted to talk to was anyone from her school. She took out her Blackberry and looked through her contacts. _"No. No. No. No."_ She thought in her head as she passed the names of people that were in the list. Hope was almost gone for her, when she passed Puck. She stood there staring at the number. The cons and pros of this thought went through her head. He was the person that helped two of Finn's girlfriends cheat on him, but he was her friend and also her first boyfriend. He was there for her when Rachel was mad at Finn, but she still wanted Finn back, and if he found out she went with Puck, he would never take her back.

Snow fell on the tip of her nose, and she realized that the ground was covered with white puffy snow. She panicked and dialed the number. There was a ring, and then he picked up.

"… Hello?" Puck was hesitant.

"Hey, Puck." Rachel had the sudden nervous feeling.

"What do you want Rachel?" Rachel thought Puck sounded angry about her phone call.

"Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just watching TV." Puck was eating something. Crunch, crunch.

"Well, I'm here at a Christmas tree shop, and-" She was cut off.

"Aren't you Jewish?" Puck asked.

"Yes, but this tree was going to be for glee." She explained. Crunch. "Anyway, I was with Finn and he left all pissed off, and he was my ride." Rachel gulped and wiped her eyes from the tears Puck couldn't see.

"He just left you there? Wow, that doesn't sound like Finn. Sure I'll pick you up." Puck knew that was going to be her next question. "Where are you?"

"Oh, umm…" She looked around for a sign. "Jolly Trees." She answered.

"Okay, I know where that is. I will be there in about 10 minutes." He sounded like he was going to say something else, but he stopped and hung up the phone. Rachel pressed end, and continued walking through the trees. She ran her fingers through the little pines. Getting lost in the moment, she didn't realize that 10 minutes had passed when he popped up in front of her. His smile captivated her like a firework show. "Hello, Rachel." He said with that same smile.

"Hey." She gently smiled back. Butterflies ran through her stomach, just like old times. _"What are you doing! You want Finn back don't you? Don't… you?"_ She thought to herself, pausing for a moment.

"Are you okay? I mean you told me Finn left you here. What happened?" Snow fell on his brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I really screwed up this time." Rachel looked at the floor, wanting a desperate hug. "He broke up with my officially."

"Ouch, that sucks." Puck said, trying to be sincere. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Did you pick out a tree yet?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Mr. Schuster is going to be so mad at me." Rachel looked frantically. "It has to be the perfect one." Puck took her by the shoulders gently and got her attention. Their eyes met for the first time in months. His brown eyes made her heart sink. Her dark brown eyes stared into his eyes, and held tightly. They did not want to let go. What seemed like eternity was only a few seconds.

"We can find the tree together." Puck smiled sweetly, finally letting go of her shoulders. She smiled back, walking in front of him. He laughed softly.

They walked in harmony for an hour, not even looking for a tree anymore. Just talking about everything. Then, Rachel found it.

"That's the one." It was the perfect size. The branches fit excellently. It brought a smile to both of their faces. The snow had suddenly gotten harder, and Rachel knew what to do. She crept backwards, made a ball of snow and threw it at the back of Puck's head. Stunned, Puck turned around at the giggling Rachel. "What are you gonna do about it?" She took a step back, waiting for Puck to chase after her.

"Oh, you find that funny?" He said in a stern voice. Rachel stood up straight, scared that he might yell.

"I—I was just—" Rachel stuttered as she moved backwards, looking at the white ground. She expected him to yell, but she felt a warm hand on her head, taking off her hat, and then a rush of cold. "OH COLD!" She exclaimed. Puck laughed while Rachel threw her hat to the ground, seeing the halfway melted snowball. "Thanks a lot!" She couldn't help but to laugh too. Puck got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, like he use to. They were both still laughing as they hugged looking at each other. There was an awkward moment of staring, and then Puck's smile went away, and he departed. Rachel stood there confused on what had happened in the last hour. She stared at the tree, smiled, and tried to pick it up.

"Let me help you." Puck insisted. He got the tip of the tree and carried it down to his truck. "Push it in a little bit more." He told her when he was analyzing how the tree fits. "Now, go into the front seat, and get those three ropes you see." Rachel did as she was told, and tossed them over to him. She watched as he maneuvered the ropes to stretch around the tree. "All set." He said when he was finally done.

"Thanks so much Puck. This really means a lot to me that you came all the way down here and helped me." Rachel blushed, and moved in closer. Finn was totally out of her mind. Puck's eyes face and just everything about him was hypnotizing her.

"It's nothing much. Anything to help you, Rachel." He smiled awkwardly and backed away. "We should get going. It's almost ten." He walked to the front seat of his car, as Rachel let out a silent sigh of happiness. She went into the truck, and Puck started backing up.

Rachel was silent for a while. She daydreamed about Puck and her back in the days when they were dating. She thought to herself: _"Why did we break up again? He's so nice to me."_ She looked over at him, while he was focused on the road. The drive took about twenty minutes. She looked out the window as the car lights lit up the trees passing. Watching this, it slowly put her into a deep sleep. She nodded off in less than two minutes. She had not realized how tired she was from all the things that had happened to her today. Once she was really sleeping, Puck heard her snore quietly. He looked over.

"Rachel, are you sleeping?" No response. "Aw, man. Well, I guess I should let her sleep. She's had a rough day." He smiled at his kindness. At that moment, he even started thinking about them dating. He was so off focused that he did not notice the red light turned green, and tons of cars were beeping their horns. He drove suddenly, and glanced to see if the noise woke her up. Not a peep from her. "Wow, you can sure sleep." He said being observant. "You know, I never really noticed how really beautiful you are. You have an awesome personality and always think of others. You don't care what people think of you. Rachel, you are a good person." He knew he was talking to no one, but he continued. "Rachel, I have been thinking about you very much lately. I can't get you off my mind. It is like you're in the room with me, smiling that gorgeous, white smile and sitting perfectly like you always do.

"Last night, you were in my dream. I had a dream you were in my bed with me. Not having sex, but just there. And we were staring at each other, holding hands. Then, you began to sing to me with your beautiful voice. I smiled not wanting to wake up. My alarm told me it was time to get out of my bed. The only reason I did get out of bed is because I got to actually see you, and hear you sing at school." He sighed, remembering she was not listening, but off in her dream land. "I wish I could really tell you this Rachel, I really do." He turned a corner, and her house was dark inside.

"Rachel, wake up. You're home." Another snore came out, only louder. "C'mon. Get up." Nothing. He unbuckled his seatbelt and shut the door quietly. He went around on the other side, and took her out of the car silent enough to not wake her up. When he picked her up, she was heavier than expected. Puck toughened up, and carried her bridal style into her house. The door was unlocked, and he turned on the lights. She still did not wake up, so he sluggishly carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed. He put the covers over her, and watched her sleep for awhile. "I do not want to leave you alone Rachel. I'm gonna stay here for a while, until your parents get home. I will think of something to say to them." He grinned at himself. Puck gently wiped the hair out of her face and petted her. He got up from the edge of the bed, and wandered around the room. By her dresser, he opened up one draw out of curiosity. Sitting on top of a paper junk pile was a folded up piece of paper. He quickly looked Rachel's way noticing she moved a bit. He unfolded the paper and read it. A huge smile grew on his face and he laughed to himself.

"I can't believe you still have this. Wow, this is amazing!" He said to her sleeping body. It was a note from when they loved each other.

It read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_ You are my only love. I will never leave you. You brighten my days, and make me a better person. I want to be with you forever and never let you go. When we hug it's like our hearts are touching, and I know that we are meant to be together. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole school, and you have an awesome personality. I never want anyone else. No one else understands me like you do. No one even listens. I want you in my life. No matter what may happen to us, just know that I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Puck_

Puck kissed the paper and put it back exactly the way it was. He heard a car drive up into the driveway, and heard the jingle of keys at the door. Puck went downstairs to warn them not to wake her. His appearance took a surprise on them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Berry. You remember me, Puck? Look, I just wanted to say is that Rachel called me to pick her up from the Christmas tree shop, and she fell asleep in my car, and I brought her up here. I didn't do anything to hurt her I swear. She safe, in her bed, untouched." He sighed, hoping his explanation worked.

"Thank you, Puck." Mrs. Berry said as she smiled. He could tell she was tired too. He guessed from partying too hard.

"Well, goodnight then." He waved and headed for the door. Before he left the house, he took one last look at Rachel's door. Puck smiled greatly, thinking of that letter again and left with a silent shut of the door.

Without noticing, Rachel watched from her window as Puck walked to his car. She stood there crying with a smile on her face. Even though it wasn't with the person she thought it would be that night was magical. As she watched get into his truck and leave, he heart told her to not let him leave. Another tear broke from her eye. She stood there, solid. When Puck was way out of sight, she turned and spun happily. Rachel flopped on her bed, and let out a happy sigh. She then dozed off, without changing her clothes.

The next day, Rachel walked with a skip in her step. She wanted to get to glee club just to see Puck. She had the biggest smile on her face she's had in a while. Just as she thought nothing could bring her down, she ran right into Finn. All the memories from the night before and the heartbreak hit her. Confusion ran her over, and the smile grew to a frown. She looked up at his face and darted away. Rachel hadn't even reached her locker and she was already tearing up. She didn't know what to do. Puck made her feel better and just understood her. He made her smile like she never smiled before. Finn was her love for a while, and he had everything of hers. They had so many memories together, singing, and just being together. Even though last night, he broke up with her and left her there in the cold snow, she still had feelings for him.

Rachel reached her locker, and hid her face in it. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and she was squeezed tightly. A warm silky kiss performed on her neck. She instantly turned to find Puck, standing before her eyes. His smile was great and his eyes never left hers. "Hey Rachel." Those words left his lips and chilled Rachel. She was captured in the moment.

"Hey there." She spoke, shocked about this moment.

"How did you sleep?" He asked giggling a little. His grip got tighter.

"I slept pretty well. Thanks for bringing me upstairs." Rachel thanked him greatly with a hug around his neck.

"You're welcome. I mean I tried waking you up, but it was just hopeless. You're parents took it okay." He said nodding his head.

"How long did you stay?" Rachel asked.

"Only about a half hour. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." She looked down at his shirt. "Can I put my stuff away now, and then we can go to glee." She tried to break free with a little nudge.

"Sure. Oh, and I came early so I could put the Christmas tree up. I think they'll love it." Puck explained while Rachel's back was turned to her. She rapidly put her stuff away, and was about to close her locker, when her eye caught the Finn still on the door. She put her hand in front of it, and secretly closed her locker. She turned to him, and smiled innocently. Rachel took Puck's muscular arm, and walked happily to glee.

They entered the room together, arm in arm, with huge smiles on their faces. Santana scowled at the scene, thinking about fighting Rachel. Puck was hers; it was stated long time ago. It's just that, Puck didn't know that. It was basically Santana's own fantasy that she had. She continued to growl while she watched the happiness on their faces grow more and more with each step. Finn isn't in the room yet, Rachel noticed. She took the seat the Puck offered to her, and slid closer to him. A few minutes passed of silence, and Finn walked in. When he saw how close Rachel and Puck were, he paused, and got that angry, jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stared for a moment, and took a seat next to Santana.

Rachel looked back at him with a disappointed face, as if she wanted them to have a fist fight over her in the middle of the room.

Mr. Schuester walked in the room normally and looked at the class. He still felt the weirdness of the fact that Kurt wasn't there. He looked at each of the students faces. He noticed the Finn and Santana and the Puck and Rachel thing, but being a teacher, he needed to ignore it and move on with the lesson.

"Okay, guys," He said totally oblivious to the excellent Christmas tree Puck brought in. "I notice that the caroling around the classes didn't exactly work out, but the teachers gave a lot of money when we sang in the lounge." He gulped looking at the bored faces. Rachel's hand shot up with another one of her suggestions. "Rachel?" He pointed to her, allowing her to speak.

"Umm, Mr. Schu, this is kind of off topic, but I just want to you notice the Christmas tree that Puck brought this morning." She pointed to her left at the beautifully decorated tree. Mr. Schuester was taken by surprise. A grateful smile filled up his face. He laughed in amazement, and turned to Puck.

"Did you get this Puck?" He asked, smiling uncontrollably.

"Umm, yeah. Well, I helped. I brought it in this morning and decorated it myself. I thought since everyone's spirits were starting to get down, I would do something nice for this. You know?" Puck didn't make any eye contact with anyone. "Rachel picked it out though." Rachel could see the eyes hitting her. She glanced behind her, at the shocked faces. Finn was unfazed. "Tell em' Rachel." He nudged her with a sweet smile.

"Uh, yeah, I did pick it out. We chose it together." She half way smiled at the memories that flashed in her brain. Finn finally drew his attention to her. The anger grew in his stomach.

_"How can she do something like that? I broke up with her because of him, and once I leave, she replaces me with him. What the hell?"_ Finn thought to himself. His sweaty fist clenched. Santana noticed and told him to calm down and that she was a dirty whore. _"No she's not."_ He thought again. He let it go and focused on Mr. Schu.

"Well that's just great. Thank you both for your efforts." Mr. Schuester said, continuing with the day. "Well, today, we are going to practice. It's super necessary that we do this now. We haven't even chosen a song yet. Two weeks until it's time to win! Now, any suggestions." All the kids were in shock.

"Are you shitting me?" Brittany said in shock. She was sitting next to her handicapped boyfriend, Artie, who was overexcited and holding her hand tightly. "We can choose the song?"

"First off, we don't use that kind of language. Well, I figured last time was a total mess, and I think we should have a suggestion box where you can out your song ideas in the box. The limit is two for each person. You must put your name on the paper. I cannot wait to see your suggestions." Mr. Schu smiled sarcastically. His fear is that the students were going to pick all songs that have bad language or something in it. He was confident though that the students were mature enough.

"Hey, umm, can I talk to you after class in the library?" Finn whispered at Rachel. She nodded, looking upset. She didn't want to talk to him. He broke her heart just twenty-four hours ago.


End file.
